


Meeting

by WildlingGirl



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Meetings, Flash Sideways Verse, Nurse Juliet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first meeting gone quite different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

"Do you mind telling me what happened, Mr. Linus?"

Ben looks up from the floor to the beautiful, piercing blue eyes that belonged to the nurse that was finishing with his bandages.

"It's Dr. Linus, actually."

She smiles. "My apologies. Dr. Linus, want to tell me what happened?"

"It was strange" he confesses. "The man who hit me... it was the same man who ran over a colleague of mine with his, a man in a wheelchair..."

"I heard about that" she comments. "In fact, it was my ex-husband, Dr. Shephard, who treated him. Locke I think was his name?"

"Yes, that's correct" Ben nods.

"Small world, isn't it?"

"More than one realizes, yes" Benjamin squints harder, looking at the woman. "I'm sorry, but... I feel like we... maybe met before, Mrs..."

"Carlson" she responds.

He shakes his head. "No, nothing comes to mind. My mind must still be shaken up from the beating."

"Well, we're all set here" Juliet smiles as she finishes with her chore. "Anything else I can do for you, Dr. Linus?"

"No, thanks" Ben stands up, ready to leave. "Have a nice day."


End file.
